Based on a recent change of trend in an image pickup device from a charge coupled device (CCD) to a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) and technology to realize a high resolution of an image pickup device or an image pickup system based on compatibility with Hi-Vision in broadcasting, an image pickup environment at a high speed frame rate is realized even in a commercially available image pickup apparatus by restricting a resolution thereof.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S63-59074 discloses a high-speed video camera that is capable of picking up an image at a high speed by making a shutter speed and a frame speed variable. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-292409 discloses that, as a recording and reproducing apparatus for reproducing an image obtained in an image pickup environment at a high speed frame rate, high-quality slow-motion recording and normal recording can be switched.